


Not the Time for Vengeance

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Not the Time for Vengeance

** #15. Not the Time for Vengeance  **  
** Prompt: ** Vengeance  
 ** Characters: ** Regina/Robin, Robin/Marion, Roland, mentions of Emma   
** Word Count: ** 195  
 ** Rating: ** PG

** Not the Time for Vengeance      **  
There was a time when Regina would have sought vengeance on Emma for bringing Marion to Storybrooke. Emma had essentially ruined Regina’s happy ending. Bur that was the way she was in the past, now she was just sad and hurt. 

Regina watched from her office window as Robin and Marion walked down the street with little Roland between them. They seemed like a very happy family. 

That was until someone looked at Robin’s face. He looked weary and stressed. He didn’t look like a man that was happy to have his wife back. He didn’t look happy at all. 

Regina stepped back from the window when Robin looked up. She didn’t want him to see her watching. 

If she wanted vengeance she would rain it down on the person that made her love miserable. The problem was she didn’t really know who to blame. The list was long and she was on it too. 

Regina went back to the window and watched as the family disappeared around the corner. She knew that vengeance wouldn’t work this time so she had to come up with a new plan. She just wasn’t sure how to begin.


End file.
